Fundo de Verdade
by Lori Black
Summary: "Mentiras sempre contam alguma verdade. E toda brincadeira tem seu fundo de verdade."


**N/A:** Fic insana escrita para o _Projeto Amor Inventado_, da seção _Dramione _do forum _6V _**;)**. Espero que gostem, e não está betada. Tive muita preguiça de revisar, escrevi isso de madrugada. Boa leitura! Música** Menor Abandonado**, do **Barão Vermelho**.

* * *

**.mentiras.**

- Porque você mente tanto?

Sempre fui curiosa por natureza. E como todo curioso, que bem pergunta o que quer, recebia respostas que eu não gostaria de ouvir.

- Eu não minto. Eu conto verdades usando metáforas. É diferente.

Ri.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse a encarnação da profundidade, Draco. E você precisa realmente consultar um dicionário e ver o significado da palavra _metáfora_. Acho que você está bem precisado, pra rever alguns conceitos.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- E que conceitos eu preciso rever?

Meu tom de brincadeira sumiu quando respondi:

- Sinceridade.

Foi a primeira vez que realmente conversei com você.

**.sinceras.**

- Então é isso, você vai simplesmente ficar emburrada porque o Weasley resolveu dormir com a Brown...

- Ele não está dormindo com ela, seu idiota. Eles estão namorando, só isso.

- E por que você se importa?

- Porque ele é meu amigo?

- Desde quando?

- O que interessa?

- Você está com ciúmes...

- Não tente mudar de assunto.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto, você que está fugindo.

- Do quê?

- Do fato que você gosta do Weas...

- Nem termine, se você quiser que eu continue conversando com você!

- E por que _eu _estaria interessado em conversar com você?

- Por quê, não é mesmo , Draco?

- Isso que eu estou tentando entender.

- Eu estava utilizando de um recurso chamado sarcasmo, casa você não saiba o que é.

- Agora você está sendo esnobe. Eu não preciso aturar isso de uma garota _sangue ruim_.

Eu me calei. Nem dei tempo dele tentar se explicar, falar que fora a raiva atuando sobre ele. De novo. Com meus olhos umedecidos pelas lagrimas, me virei e fui embora.

**.me.**

- Me desculpe, você sabe que foi a raiva.

- Certo, fale à raiva que eu não quero mais falar com ela.

- Então estamos bem. Se você não quer falar com ela, ainda pode falar comigo.

Eu ri.

- Por que você ainda perde seu tempo comigo, Hermione?

- Me pergunto a mesma coisa.

Ele riu.

- Você quer sair?

- Desse corredor sujo? Com certeza.

- Não é isso... Você sabe, sozinhos, Hogsmeade...

- E por que voe iria querer ter esse tipo de encontro comigo?

- Redimir?

- Não use verbos isolados, faz você parecer um dislexo.

- Sério? Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes.

- Porque você vive cercado de abutres.

- Talvez.

- Você fez de novo.

Fizemos uma pausa para um silêncio constrangedor¹.

- É meio que automático, sabe? Essas coisas não são controláveis, e as pessoas não dizem que eu pareço um babaca.

- Já disse porque, você é cercado de mentirosos.

- Verdade, eu estou falando com uma agora.

-...

- Bem, você está fugindo de mim!

-...

- Achei que você fosse inteligente.

- Eu _sou_. Mas não entendi porque eu estou mentindo.

- Realmente não? Sabe, há vários tipos de mentira.

- E você poderia me listar?

- Há a mentira por omissão, que meus colegas fazem; há a mentira-desculpa, geralmente pra se livrar de dar explicações ou se safar de algo; e a mentira-desvia-de-assunto.

- Não existe mentira pra desviar de assunto.

- Existe sim, não sorria desse jeito presunçoso. Meu sorriso presunçoso é melhor que o seu.

- Quem te disse?

- O Chapéu Seletor, que me pôs na casa de Salazar Slytherin.

- E por isso você tem direito de sorrir, e eu não?

- Eu não disse isso, Hermione.

- Mas deu a entender.

(...) silêncio (...)

- Certo, eu não acredito que vou fazer isso: desculpe. Mas agora é a sua vez.

- Vez de quê?

- De pedir desculpas.

- Eu não tenho que me desculpar por você se desculpar de ser grosseiro!

- Você está fazendo de novo...

- O quê?

- Mentindo, mudando de assunto.

- Não estou na...

- Está sim! Peça desculpas!

- Eu não!

- Desculpe-se, Hermione!

- Mas por...

- Des-cul-pe-se!

- Tá, está certo! Desculpa. Como você é chato, por Merlin!

Nós rimos.

- Então, dessa vez sem mudar de assunto: você quer ou não sair comigo?

Me senti corar.

- Está bem, mas só se você me deixar em paz!

**.interessam.**

Aquela era uma das muitas faces dele que eu não conhecia. Ele não sofria de transtorno de personalidade, mas não se mostrava por inteiro.

Omissão.

Draco Malfoy era um mentiroso.

- Você demorou.

- Eu sei.

- Você não vai se desculpar?

- Porque deveria?

- Ora Draco, você é um hipócrita!

- Não vou te desmentir...

- Certo então.

(...)

- Você quer ir na Dedosdemel?

- Não, me desculpe Draco, mas não quero ser vista com você.

- Ah?

- Não adianta parecer chocado, mas eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- Certo.

- De verdade?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque você está mentindo.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Está sim, Granger. Você adoraria ser vista comigo, confesse.

- Eu? Claro que... É óbvio que não.

- Sua reação idiota só me prova que eu estava certo.

- A é espertinho, leia minha reação agora.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara de "vá se ferrar Draco" porque eu sei bem que você está mentindo, e duas vezes.

- Duas vezes?

- Duas vezes.

- E...?

- Você está mentindo por omissão, porque está tentando esconder seus sentimentos por mim; e mentindo para se safar, apenas para não se magoar e não ter que se explicar melhor.

- ...

- Sem palavras? Costumo deixar as garotas assim.

- Idiota.

- Não faça essa cara de irritada, você gosta.

- Certo, vou ficar calada para não descer ao seu nível.

- Mais uma prova.

- Prova de que, garoto?

- De que você gosta de mim.

Nesse momento eu me calei. Seria assim tão evidente? Será que todos já haviam percebido?

- Como você... co-como você deduziu isso.

- Você sabe, eu não poderia gostar de alguém como você sem ser _gostado_ de volta. Caso você não saiba, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Eu ri, um tanto nervosa e abalada.

Quase que automaticamente – Omo dois campos magnéticos, cargas opostas ou o que mais fosse – fomos nos aproximando.

Chegou um ponto em que dividir o mesmo espaço era impossível, e tivemos que nos unir mais ainda. Meus braços rodearam o pescoço dele, e os dele minha cintura.

Nossas bocas nos tocaram, e entendi todas as palavras não ditas, todas as mentiras não contadas.

**.**** mentiras sinceras me interessam.**

- Você nunca me respondeu.

- O quê?

- Você sabe.

Eu também sabia, era algo que eu descobria a cada dia.

Ele aproximou seus lábios, levando-os até minha orelha.

- Verdades sempre contam mentira. Meu pai sempre disse que toda brincadeira tem seu fundo de verdade.

Talvez o Sr. Malfoy tivesse razão.

- Você sabe – eu disse, iniciando com nossa expressão preferida – mentiras sinceras me interessam. Profundamente.

* * *

A fic é estranha mas eu gostei dela. ¬¬

Então, gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem, please. É importante para eu saber se não ficou muito OOC, estupida, cheia de erros e tals...

**Reviews**?


End file.
